


Lie To Me 在謊言中乞求

by Sayo



Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayo/pseuds/Sayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我知道這配對很怪，但我想試試史崔克能多渾帳(喂!)雖說是「為我停留」的番外篇，但單獨看也OK的啦ˇ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lie To Me 在謊言中乞求

「何不讓我真的殺了她？」

他們剛討論完整個計畫，維克多提出他的不滿，認為何必如此費事，殺了她多乾脆!反正他也不在乎，就算詹姆士會因此殺了他。

「她還有用，別浪費，她的能力對於我們的計畫很有幫助。更何況我也希望他妹妹能聽話些。」  
「你讓她們兩個以為只要照你的話去作，對方就會被釋放？」  
「你真是越來越暸解我，不過這對我而言不是好事。」  
「卑鄙。」維克多笑著輕聲斥罵。  
「謝謝。」史崔克上校禮貌的回覆。  
「我什麼時候能做這手術？」  
「我們還在評估你的狀況。」  
「可不可以換個句子，這句我聽膩了。」  
「維克多，要有耐心，這些檢測很複雜，我們要讓這些數據夠確實，手術必須萬無一失。」  
「我怎麼知道你不是在敷衍我？」  
「你必須相信我。」  
「說實在的，這很難。」但是走到這一步後他卻不得不相信，那是他唯一機會。  
「我讓你失望過嗎？」維克多需要殺戮，這方面他可從不吝嗇提供。  
「你現在就讓我很失望。」  
「你這樣讓我回想起我老婆跟我吵架的時候，總是一再提起重複的問題。」

史崔克從辦公桌後方的座椅起身，走到維克多前方，而維克多依然維持一貫作風，隨性的坐在史崔克的辦公桌上。史崔克有時會覺得自己好像養了隻兇殘的大貓，尤其是現在這樣。

「你別忘了當你的小老弟拋棄你之後，是誰幫你找到他的。」  
低頭玩弄著爪子的維克多，冷不防的抓住了史崔克的衣襟，粗暴的將他舉起且離地面約二十公分。  
「你應該很明白我能夠輕易的殺了你吧？」維克多的眼神冷的銳利，那比憤怒更加令人不寒而慄。的確，他總是一再提起同樣的問題，因為史崔克快將他的耐心磨光。  
「別以為我不知道那只是”順便”，你本來就該死的需要他。」維克多繼續冷冷的說道，放在史崔克脖子上的右手開始用力施壓。  
「殺了我對你沒有任何好處。」呼吸有些困難的史崔克微微掙扎著。  
「那就做你該做的，別讓我殺了你。」維克多放開右手，重心不穩的史崔克因此跌落在地上。

略顯狼狽的史崔克起身後迅速的整理他的軍服，讓自己回復應有的威嚴外表。他走向他的豪華辦公椅，舒適的坐定位後便將雙腳跨置在辦公桌上，維克多沒有回頭，起身後直接步向門口，但史崔克的話讓他停留了腳步。  
「你曉得有些額外的服務可以為你自己掙得更多好處。」維克多轉身後，史崔克帶著曖昧的笑容看著他並拉了拉腰上的皮帶扣。  
「我可不曉得你是同性戀。」維克多抬起右眉，用挖苦的語氣說道。  
「我當然不是，只是有機會可以爽的時候我比較不挑對象。」  
「你是在暗示些什麽嗎？」維克多有點不高興，他不喜歡別人拿他對詹姆士的情感開玩笑，雖然不得不承認自己是偏執了些。  
「開玩笑的，不過要是你是女的這招或許真的有用吧。」史崔克是在針對維克多那偏執扭曲的兄弟之情沒錯，雖然大家都知道，但的確沒必要說出來。

維克多慢步走向史崔克，史崔克放下在桌上的腳注意著維克多的舉動，維克多伸出利爪，抓著史崔克的肩膀，將想起身的他壓回辦公椅上。  
「你敢說，我就敢做，不過你最好記住我們之間的交易。」  
維克多說完便跪在史崔克的兩腳之間，扯著史崔克的衣擺下方的褲頭，他大可轉身就走，但氣頭上的他不想讓史崔克有台階下。而史崔克有點訝異，隨口說出的玩笑話居然成為激將法，但維克多做到這地步表示他已經陷入絕望，史崔克很高興的認為，自己能夠完全掌控這個工具了。

「很好，這麼有野心是件好事。」他遊刃有餘的看著維克多熟練的在他身下服侍他，他對自己下半身的自制能力很有信心，但不得不承認維克多的技巧很好，史崔克不禁猜想維克多到底是經驗豐富還是天生就很在行。

他恨變種人，但那只是開端，看到一頭破壞力強大的野獸屈就於自己身下的景象讓他更加興奮。變種人的能力總是令他着迷，充滿力量的獨特性，刺激著他的控制慾，佔有並親手毀掉這些強大的野獸更令他上癮。

當史崔克愉快的欣賞眼前的美妙景象時，維克多開始有點後悔自己的衝動，他知道，史崔克該死的對於控制人很有一套，但就算是謊言他也選擇去相信，他不知道還有什麼方法，除了讓詹姆士恨自己之外。

「你要明白這手術是有危險的，你是我最好的士兵、最好的合作夥伴，我們可以幹出一番大事業，我不想輕易的失去你。」史崔克在這種時候仍不忘進行他的誘騙手段。  
「你剛才說什麼？」  
「這手術有危險...」  
「最後一句。」  
「我不想失去你。」  
「再說一遍。」  
「你讓我射我就說。」

這該死的渾帳。

最後，在維克多努力達到長官的要求下，他總於得到應有的獎賞；史崔克彎下腰並靠在他耳旁，用他從未聽過的語氣說道，輕聲且溫柔的如夢似幻。

「維克多，我不想失去你。」

END


End file.
